


The Sound of Your Voice

by KillerQueen66



Series: SuperCat Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, mentions of mental health issues, they are both soft idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Kara just wants to make sure that Cat is really staying and instead ends up opening a can of worms she wasn't expecting.From the prompt "I just really miss talking to you."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So this went in a whole other direction than I was expecting, but I'm quite happy with it, thus why the title may seem a little weird. Maybe that's just me? But I like where it went and I couldn't be bothered with finding a new title because I never know what to title my works. 
> 
> As stated in the tags, there will be mentions of mental health issues, but nothing too graphic. 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

Cat looked up from her computer when someone knocked on her door. A small barely noticeable smile touched her lips when she saw Kara waiting to be let in. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw the unhappy look on Kara's face. She tilted her head slightly to let Kara know she could enter, before getting up and walking out unto the balcony.

She turned around so she was leaning against the railing to look at Kara who was standing just outside the door looking uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Kara looked up and opened her mouth but Cat silenced her with a look.

“Please don’t lie to me. I can see that something’s wrong.”

Kara deflated and walked over to sit in one of the chairs, Cat following and sitting in the one beside Kara.

“Are you really staying?” Kara was twisting her hands and didn’t look up when she asks.

“I said I'm back, didn’t I?”

At that, Kara looked up at Cat. “That doesn’t mean you're staying. You said you needed to explore new waters. That doesn’t really fit in with staying at CatCo.”

“Who says I didn’t? who says I haven't been out exploring and found what I was looking for? That I'm happy where I am right now?” She looked questioningly at Kara who didn’t answer, so Cat continued. “I did, you know. I did explore new waters, see new sides of my life. I gave myself the space to breathe again. To actually live instead of just being.” Cat was up and pacing now, Kara sitting quietly, watching Cat walk around the balcony. “I needed time to find myself. I know, Kara, I know that you felt left behind. But I needed to focus on me. Do you know what I did the first week after I left?” She looks to Kara, sees her shake her head while looking on apprehensively, “I didn’t do anything! I took one day off, and my body gave up. I was so far away Carter couldn’t even reach me.”

She paused briefly, looking out over the city. “that’s the worst I've ever felt. I abandoned my own child because my mental health had deteriorated. I spent the next two months after I got better just dotting on Carter, making him feel loved. But do you know what that one week showed me? It showed me that I should have done this a long time ago. I was slowly dying, and I didn’t even notice.” She turned to look at Kara who had tears streaming down her face, “so yes I left, but I did not owe you anything.”

Kara sat in stunned silence just looking at Cat. “I'm so sorry, Cat. I didn’t know.”

Cat scoffed, “of course you didn’t. No one did, not even me,” she whispered the last part before she sat down in a chair, curling in on herself for a brief moment before straightening again and looking like nothing had happened. She took in a deep breath and looked at Kara, “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

Kara shook her head at Cat, “it’s okay. I understand.”

They sat in silence for a while until Cat looked at Kara and asked, “why did you ask?”

Kara shrugs, “I just wanted to know.”

“Mhm. Now the real answer if you please.”

Kara didn’t look like she was going to answer, but Cat knew that if she gave her enough time, it would come. And sure enough, after just a few moments, Kara whispered, “it’s just that… I just really miss talking to you.” She looked up at Cat through her lashes, looking slightly embarrassed. “And I know that that may be slightly insensitive of me now, after what you just told me, but it’s the truth.”

Cat waited until Kara fully looked at her before responding, “I've been just a phone call away.”

Kara nodded but then shook her head, “it’s not the same, though. And when we did talk on the phone, it was stilted and awkward. That’s not what I want. I want what we had. What we have now, here.”

Cat lifted a single eyebrow, “with the almost screaming and fighting?”

Kara nodded her head empathetically, “yes! Because I know it’s real.”

Kara looked like she was going to cry, so Cat walked over to kneel in front of her chair, grabbing both of Kara's hands in her own. “What's going on, Kara?” Cat asked softly. “Hey,” she let go of one of her hands to in favour of gripping hold of her chin softly, making sure she had her attention. “What's wrong?”

“Are you staying?” Kara asked with a small sniffle.

Cat frowned a little at the deflection but let it go, “I am. I'm staying. Not going anywhere.”

Kara gave a small teary smile at the nod back to Cat's speech.

“What's really going on, Kara?” Cat asked, grabbing Kara's hands in her own again.

“You threw me out into the deep end and just expected that I knew how to swim. And I feel so insensitive for saying this now that I know what you were going through, but Cat, I needed you. I needed you to help me. And, yes, I figured it out in the end on my own, but it would have been nice to have had a steady presence at my side.”

“I know,” Cat said quietly, moving from the ground to sitting on the armrest instead. “I should have… I won't say I should have told you, but I should have given you more reason than I did. More guidance. And I am sorry that you feel this way Kara, I really am. I didn’t expect your new waters to be so tumultuous. But look at what you’ve done,” she made a big sweeping motion with her hands towards the city. “The things you’ve created, the things you’ve restored. You didn’t need me here for that.”

Kara nodded in acquiescence, “I might not have needed you Cat, but I wanted you here.”

Cat placed a single finger under Kara's chin, tilting her face upwards gently, “I'm here now. I promise.”

“For good?” Kara asked.

“For good!”

Kara leaned I against Cat's side, hugging her with one arm, the other still holding on to Cat's. She then looked up at Cat, “now that we’re spilling all our secrets, can I say something else? Or rather, do something else?”

Cat just nodded, so Kara got up and pulled Cat to her feet as well. “I've missed you,” Kara whispered and placed a barely-there kiss to Cat's lips.

Cat's smiling when Kara pulls back, “I've missed you, too.”

They remained in each other’s embrace for a long while until they both heard sirens in the distance.

Cat stepped back half a step to be able to look at Kara, “go be a hero, darling.”

Kara nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Cat's lips before turning around, opening her blouse. She was just about to lift off when Cat called her name. “Yes?”

“Come back to the penthouse when you're done. I don’t think we’re done talking.”

Kara smiled brightly at her, “yes, Cat,” then flew off to help out.

Cat shook her head slightly after her, “still hot, “ she mumbled while heading back into her office and packing up for the day. She had a son to get home to and a date to look forward to. It wasn’t until she was sitting in the car on the way home she noticed that she hadn't stopped smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a review if you feel so inclined. :)


End file.
